


Finally

by 28Danny_Z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Insecure Harry, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Party Games, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28Danny_Z/pseuds/28Danny_Z
Summary: During a little game of Truth or Dare, Harry shares his secret about having a crush on a Slytherin boy. Ginny then dares Draco to kiss Harry. What happens next? Is it going to play out well for Harry?





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is shorter than I expected, however I still hope you'll enjoy this little story. Once again, sorry in advance for mistakes that surely can be found in the story.  
> Dasclaimer: All the characters and places mentioned belong to J. K. Rowling.

“Tell me again, Hermione. Why do I have to go there?”

“It’s in a name of the Inter-house unity, you know that.”

“Yes, I know. But, I meant why do **_I_** need to go? I mean, the Houses are all represented there already, even Slytherin. And besides,” Harry looked at his friend from the bed he was currently laying at, ”it’s embarrassing.”

Hermione, standing next to the door, exhaled heavily. “How is a party night embarrassing?”

“Have you forgotten the last week? I had to sing that bloody song! And without even knowing all the words. Honestly, _who_ would willingly listen to me singing ‘A cauldron full of hot strong love’?! It was the worst moment of my entire life.”

“You’re exaggerating. People were having fun.”

“Yeah, they were laughing at me.”

“Well, you have to admit that listening to you singing a love song was surprising for most of the people there. But you can’t be afraid of a little bit of singing.”

“It’s not just about singing. People are… I don’t know… losing their inhibitions. Remember that during the Truth or Dare, Seamus dared me to kiss Dean? Why would he want me to kiss his boyfriend? And in front of everyone?”

Hermione chuckled. “Yes, well, I heard him say that you and Dean looked hot together. Actually, he wanted to snap few pictures of you two.”

“Ergh, that’s what I’m talking about. If I was Seamus, I wouldn’t let anyone to touch my boyfriend.”

There was now a smug smile playing on Hemione’s face. “Speaking of boyfriends, Blaise said that Draco’s coming tonight.”

Harry immediately felt a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Hmm, and why exactly are you telling me this?” He tried to play cool, but Hermione had none of it.

“Because,” and she crossed the room to stand right next to Harry’s bed, “you might finally make a move on him.”

Harry just sighed. Confiding in Hermione about his crush on the blond Slytherin wasn’t his best idea. He rose on his forearms and hesitantly looked up at his friend.

“I don’t think that it would work.”

“And why not?”

“Well…. Because of our…past?” He said it partly as a question. Hermione just rolled her eyes. “Harry, you spoke at his trials and practically saved him from Azkaban. Besides, with me dating Blaise, and with Ron and Pansy seeing each other, your past isn’t an issue here. And I thought that you were … well, not exactly friends, but friendlier. Or am I wrong?”

“…. No.”

“Right, so get up! It’s time for our weekly party.”

“Ugh, Ok. But I **won’t** be playing Truth or Dare.”

“You don’t have to play it if you don’t want to.”

………………………………………………………………………………

Of course they did play Truth or Dare. And of course they made Harry play it too. All it took was for Luna to make her puppy eyes on him, and his resolution crumbled. So that’s how Harry found himself sitting in a circle, along with half of the 7th year, and returning 8th year students.

Looking around, he couldn’t help but smile. Most of those people were his friends, some closer that another, but still. Even returning Slytherins were now on better terms with him than Harry could ever imagine. He suspected that it was mostly caused by the fact that at the beginning of the school year, Draco Malfoy of all people, apologised to him and all his friends for how badly he used to treat them and for all the bad things he’s done before and during the war. That was the first time when Harry realised that he might have some feelings for the blond.

Approximately a week after that, Blaise Zabini joined the Golden trio for study session at the Library. Soon they were joined by Pansy Parkinson. The last one to join was Draco. The truce was made and  then it became a habit and the six of them could often be seen together.

During those sessions, Harry had an opportunity to get to know Draco better than ever. He learnt that Draco was as clever as Hermione, and in potions, he was even better. Many times, he just stared in awe at the blond boy, as he was talking about the way some ingredients were used in potions. The way he talked about his mother served as s proof that the Sytherin boy had a kind heart, even though it was hidden behind that Malfoy mask for most of the time. Someimes, they talked to each other. They couldn't be considered friends yet, but they realized that that's had a lot in common. It wasn’t unusual for the blond to raise a laugh out of Harry with a clever remark or even a joke, they had similarly sassy personalities. It really was nice change, that Draco didn't look look at him with hate in his eye anymore. And Harry liked it a lot. **Like a lot**. His crush on Draco grew stronger every day.

One time, when they were studying for Charms, Blaise asked Hermione on a date and she said yes while blushing heavily. Pansy, who didn’t want to be left behind, asked Ron out just the next day. So it happened that these two newly made pairs became the new role models and ‘relationship goals’ for the Hogwarts student body. Many Inter-house pairs could be seen around school and Headmistress McGonagall could not be more satisfied with the calmness and absence of fights at the hallways.

Unfortunately for Harry, he still hasn’t gather enough of the Gryffindor bravery to tell Draco about his feelings. So, he told Ron and Hermione at least. However, Hermione made it her personal goal to get Harry and Draco together. Just like now, during this ‘Party games night’. It became a habit for 8th and 7th years to gather together in the 8th year’s common room and dance or play various games. Surprisingly, the muggle games were the most popular ones, but from time to time, and for Harry’s absolute horror, they played Spin the bottle or Truth or Dare.

Many times during those games, Harry caught Hermione and Pansy glancing first at each other, then at Harry or Draco. And Harry just knew that Hermione told Pansy about the kinds of feelings he held for Malfoy. Damn those girls and their gossiping.

“Harry.”

And damn Malfoy too, with his stormy grey eyes and stupidly blond hair and a smile that made Harry feel butterflies in his stomach and-

“Harry!”

“What? Sorry, Luna, did you say something?” He turned to his left, where Luna was sitting with a glass of pumpkin juice and a quill in her hair.

She smiled at him dreamily. “You seem to have troubles with Wrackspurts, Harry. You should start drinking stron ginger tea, it helps you to focus. But Parvati asked you a question, that's why I was calling on you."

Harry felt the heat spread across his face. He felt uneasy about the fact that he lost focus on the game. Because now everyone was looking at him. After all those years, he hated, practically despised the attention everyone was paying to him. He felt eyes that bore into him, and it sent shiver down his spine.

But ones are different than the others. Those grey, stormy eyes were staring at him from across the circle. It was like a habit for him, an obsession, searching Draco in a crowd of people and having his attention on him. He looked up and indeed, Draco Malfoy was watching him, his face filled with mild interest.

Blinking with more embarrassment, Harry unwillingly shifted his attention to Parvati. "Sorry, Parvati. What did you ask me?"

She smiled at him. "I asked if you choose truth or dare." A laugh swept over the group. Harry felt now like a beacon, blushing more then ever. He still felt Draco staring at him.

"Yeah, right. I'll have truth then."

"Then my question is: have you ever had a crush on Slytherin? And if yes, do you still have that crush?"

"But that's not fair! That's two questions, you can't ask two questions!"

"Potter," Pansy leaned forward with a lazy smile. "She can definitely ask that because those 'two questions' are actually just two parts of one question." And she moved her eyebrow in a mocking gesture. All Harry could do was gapping at her.

"She's right, Harry. You better answer the question before that game itself makes you." Harry turned his wide eyes to Hermione. She looked determined and he knew that it would make no difference to argue with her. Seriously, spending time with Slytherins was rubbing on her.

"Harry," Parvati spoke again, "sorry, but I'm waiting for your answer."

"Er... Alright. So, my answer is 'yes' and...uhm 'yes'. Happy now?" He shot Pansy a nasty glare. She just laughed mockingly. "Quite."

"Harry, you have a crush on Slytherin?" Ernie asked from beside Luna. "I wonder if she's in this room."

"Oh, don't worry. **He** definitely is in the room." There came gasps from almost everyone in the room.

"Ginny!" Harry waw now staring at her.

"What, as your ex, it's my duty to mock you from time to time." She chuckled.

Harry felt embarrassed more then ever. He could hear whispering everywhere around him. They were all definitely talking about this new information. Harry Potter had a crush on a boy. Harry Potter was gay.

He slowly rised his eyes and immediately, they were driven to Draco's. The blond Slytherin was now staring at him with wide eyes and slightly open mouth. His glare was so intense as if he was able to see right now Harry's heart. And in that moment, Harry was sure that he knew. That Draco knew Harry liked _him._ He quickly shifted his eyes to look at his own trembling hands.

"Uhm, Harry. You should now continue with the game." Neville said apologetically. He clearly was sorry for Harry's situation.

"Ugh, right. Well, uhmmm.... Theo, truth or dare?"

"Dare, please."

"Uhm, I don't know... switch shoes with Susan."

......................................................................

The game continued without Harry paying attention. He was currently drowning in his own thoughts that he didn't see the way Draco was still looking at him; was that uncertainty but yet also anticipation in his eyes? Neither did Harry see the knowing looks Hermione, Pansy and Ginny shared right before his world turned inside out.

"Malfoy," Ginny said, after she was done with her own dare: Justin dare her to dance Macarena backwards. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take dare," answered the blond and Harry held his breath.

Ginny smiled smugly. "I dare you to kiss Harry." Almost everyone's eyes widened. Draco himself straightened his posture. "May I have another dare, please?" He said with fake calmness.

"Well, of course. I dare you to _French kiss_ Harry," she said with victory splayed over her face.

Draco raised and eyebrow. "Well played, Weasley. I must wonder why weren't you placed in Slytherin." Then he turned to face now again blushing Harry. "Very well. Come here, Potter."

Harry's heart was beating fast. Those girls had played him, he was sure. But hell, it might be his only chance to kiss Draco, so even if he was forced to do it in front of his classmates, he would be a fool not it take this opportunity. After all, he wasn’t a bad kisser. So, with only a hint of hesitation, he crawled closer to Draco.

When he stopped, their knees were touching. His eyes met Draco's and Harry was relieved when there wasn't any trace of hate or disgust. Draco raised left corner of his mouth into barely noticeable smile. Then he moved his hands; his left was on Harry's hip, and his right was placed at back of Harry's head. He leaned closer and.....

Harry closed his eyes. It was really going to happen. Draco was going to kiss him. He was breathing fast, his hands were shaking .... And then, finally, he felt Draco's lips on his own.

Merlin, how soft they were. And warm. It didn’t feel like anything with Cho or even Ginny. This kiss was shy and expecting at once. Harry slightly moved his lips and then he felt Draco’s tongue slide tentatively across his lower lip. So he parted his lips in silent invitation and- Oh, the bliss! Draco’s tongue slid in to taste inside of Harry’s mouth and Harry couldn’t help but moan in pleasure.

He wasn’t sure if the kiss lasted five minutes or an eternity, but eventually both boys parted in need of fresh air. They were both panting heavily. During the kiss, Draco’s hand moved from Harry’s hip to his lower back, where it was still resting. They were closer than ever.

Harry looked up with shy smile. But Draco didn’t smile back. His expression was unreadable and Harry’s heart sank. Without a word, the blond boy’s hands left Harry’s body.

“Dare completed. Now, Potter, be good and leave my personal space, please.”

It hurt, oh, so much. Harry felt his heart ache with this sudden rejection. However, as a Gryffindor, it was expected of him to be brave. And so there was no trace of the agony he suddenly found himself in. His eyes were burning with unshed tears, but he wouldn’t show his misery to others. Especially not to Draco.

He swallowed hard and moved back to his on his original place in circle. Many eyes were following him, but they didn’t matter. He didn’t care anymore.

…………………………………………………………………….

They played for another forty minutes, but no one disturbed Harry from his own space of mind. When Hermione and Ron wished him good night, he simply nodded and moved to sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The cracking of fire was his only company for – how many hours? He didn’t know.

How could he ever think that his feelings for Draco would be reciprocated? How could the girls think that the two boys would ever get together? Pansy was supposed to be Draco’s friend, but obviously she didn’t know jack about him. One might think that maybe Draco said Pansy, that maybe they had a proof that Draco felt the same as Harry, but evidently, it wasn’t the case.

A side of the sofa lowered as a person sat on it. Then, a silent voice spoke.

“Can’t sleep?”

Draco.

“Hmmmm” was the only answer Harry was able to give right now. He turned his back to the blond boy. He didn’t want to talk to Draco, but the blond had his own mind.

“Pansy and Hermione are one hell of a team. That plan of theirs, really effective. How they played us. Though, I should have expected that. After all, Pansy is a Slytherin and Hermione is clever enough to date one.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?”

“The kiss,” Draco hesitated, “it wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Now that made Harry angry. As if it was his fault. “Well, tell that to the girls. It was _their_ stupid idea to humiliate me in front of everyone. And I’m really sorry that you had to kiss me, it must have been torture for you, _Malfoy_ , since you clearly hate me for it. And-“

“No, you don’t understand. That’s not what I meant.”

“Well, educate me then.” Harry still stubbornly refused to look at Draco.

“What I meant is… It’s not that I didn’t want it to happen. I just wanted it to happen differently.”

“What?”

“I, ehm,” Draco cleared his throat. “I was actually trying to gather enough courage to ask you on a date. It’s been a while since I’ve realized that I sort of like you, and during those times we studied together in the Library… I wanted to ask you out so many times, but I always feared that you might reject me.”

Harry turned now to stare at Draco. He couldn’t believe his ears. Draco was confessing to him. About his feelings. For Harry. Was this really happening?

“So, what I wanted to say about that kiss was, that I wanted to kiss you, but in private. It was supposed to be romantic. I know, how can a Slytherin be romantic, right? But the fact is, that you deserve it, Harry. And, perhaps I thought, that you might feel the same about me as I feel about you. So I’m sorry about my behaviour during the game, but it just… I wanted it to be different, you know? Not forced, but-“

“Romantic.”

“Yeah.” It was now Draco who hesitated to meet Harry’s eyes.

“So, uhm… Romantic, you say? Like, for example, me and you, sitting on a couch in front of a crackling fire…. The light of flames dancing around the room…. Something like that?”

Draco slowly raised his eyes. “Maybe. It sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

“It does,” whispered Harry in an answer.

Both boys slightly hesitated. Then, suddenly, the both leaned closer to each other. Their lips touched for the second time that evening, but this kiss was so different from the earlier one. As if they tried to pour all of their suppressed and concealed emotions to the kiss. It was perfect.

When they parted, Harry chuckled. “Draco… Uhm, lets’ take this as our first kiss. What do you say?”

Draco smiled in an answer. “That’s a very good idea…. Harry.” And he pulled Harry closer. Soon, they fell asleep, cuddled together on the sofa.

That’s how Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise found them the next morning. None of them was surprised about the sight.

Hermione shared relieved look with Pansy. Both girls were slowly going crazy about how oblivious Harry and Draco were about their mutual feelings, so they were very happy that their plan ‘Get those idiots together’ was successful. They silently left the common room and went to have breakfast.

While still sleeping, Harry snuggled closer to Draco, who smiled in his sleep. After all the horrors of the war, after all those years of misunderstood feelings, they could finally be happy. Together.

The end.


End file.
